Katies End
by Twiggy288
Summary: The year after Katie receives the cursed necklace but her, Fred, George and the gang are still at Hogwarts. She feels a bit off so she gets checked on at St. Mungos. Not sure what rating character death is so I've just put it as M
1. Chapter 1

A/N Yay! My first story! So I just came up with this story randomly in my head the other day and I wanted to share it with someone and that someone is you lucky people.

This story is set the year after Katie got the cursed necklace and she is still at Hogwarts. Also Fred and George and their gang are also still there and in the same year as Katie. I know this is completely wrong but it's the only way it would work. The bit of romance that I hope that there will be in this is Katie and George and Fred and Angelina flirt and possibly get together.

I know this is probably going to be rubbish but I just really want to share it with someone. If you want to beta it tell me in your review seeing as at the moment I am my own beta. If you like it please review and if you didn't like it then review too but tell me why so I can make it better.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and none of the characters are mine I just like borrowing them and playing with them.

Katie woke up suddenly in a night sweat, again. She sat bolt upright and looked at the glowing numbers on the clock, 5:30am exactly. They just get earlier and earlier she thought to herself.

Oh Merlin, she then remembered. Today's the day. And she thumped her face back down on the pillow. She slowly sat back up again and decided that she may as well have a shower anyway, she wasn't about to get back to sleep.

She tried to get up silently but with no luck. Alicia was a light sleeper. "Katie, why are you up? It's far too early." Alicia questioned.

"Errrr nightmare," Katie improvised.

"You kay?" She mumbled half asleep.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a shower,"

But by that time Alicia was asleep again. Charming, Katie thought.

After she was dressed she went down to the common room and was amazed to find George there already.

"Nightmare?" she asked him.

George slowly nodded back. "You too?"

"Yeah," she answered, pulling on the top of her robes.

"I know you're lying when you do that," George said softly.

Katie blushed but she quickly kissed him to shut him up.

"You were lying though,"

"Shut up," and they kissed again.

They stopped kissing when people started coming down to breakfast, the issue gone from George's mind as they sat together chatting about this and that. Soon enough Alicia came down, then Fred and Angelina who had somehow developed this knack of arriving downstairs at the exact same time. Finally Jordan came and they headed down for breakfast.

As they sat down Katie figured that she'd have to tell them so she attracted their attention and told them:

"Uh guys I won't be here for most of first lesson,"

Fred made a questioning gesture with his hands and Katie continued:

"Mum's taking me to get checked out at St Mungos for these headaches and stuff. I told her about them in my last owl and now she's worried,"

Angelina and Katie rolled their eyes at one another and Angelina said "Overprotective mothers these days," in a weird posh accent and they both grinned.

As the others headed off to Gryffindor common room to fetch their stuff, Katie headed off to floo to St. Mungos.

She knocked on McGonagall's office door and heard from inside "Come in Katie,"

Katie entered and McGonagall flashed her that special Gryffindor quidditch team smile. "The floo powder's on the mantelpiece. Are you ready?"

Katie nodded trying to hide her anxiety and took the floo powder. "St. Mungos" she cried stepping into the green flames.

A/N So yeah that's the first chapter. Sorry about the length I'm just bad at doing long things. Pleeeeaaaassssse review if you are thinking anything this chapter related right now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N The second chapter! I thought of these two chapters on a cold wet walk in a forest but not the next one so that one will be longer waiting for and even worse. This one's in 1st person instead of 3rd; probably most of them will be now apart from one or two. Still looking for Betas!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters from the book aren't mine as you'll probably have guessed by the terribleness of the writing!

* * *

The first thing I heard when I stepped out of the fireplace was mums voice.

"Come on Katie, We're late already!"

I gulped. I knew from last year that some of the healers here are scary people. I looked at the healer nervously and l let out an explosive breath. This one was female, blonde, tall and smiley. She smiled at me and said "Right this way Katie, and your Mum can come too,"

We followed her down a shiny corridor filled with doors on the left side of the waiting area to a door with the words 'Healer Baker' on it. We entered and sat down opposite her desk. "What seems to be the matter Katie?" she asked.

I looked at mum not wanting to answer and she said "Katie's been having these headaches and night sweats for a while now and they're not going away so I just wanted to get her checked,"

"Okayyyy," Healer Baker said jotting something down in her notebook. "I'm glad you came because although it's probably nothing major it's best just to check anyway especially after the necklace fiasco last year.

To get it checked we're just going to take a blood sample and get it checked out. Is that okay with both of you?"

We both agreed and had to sign a piece of paper that she conjured up out of thin air.

After we signed the terms and conditions she told me to come with her to a room at the back of her office. I looked at mum and she gave me an encouraging smile and wave. I went onto her back room which was filled with instruments and one of those dentists leaning back chairs. I sat on the chair and she told me to roll up my sleeve. I looked away as the jabbed the needle into my arm and drew blood. It kind of hurt but it mainly just tickled.

"All done," the healer exclaimed as she pulled the needle out of my arm and gave me a cotton wool bud. "Well done Katie. Now you and your mum can go an sit in the waiting room while we get this analysed,"

Me and mum went and sat in the corner of the waiting room and as soon as we sat down mum asked me "So, how's George?"

I laughed. Mum and I had always been more like sisters than mother and daughter. She was a fairly young mum and they split up before I was born. They got back together to have my baby brother Alex who will be coming to Hogwarts in two years. But now they are well and truly split up.

Me and mum chatted about boys and other girly stuff for a while when mum looked at the clock. "The healers been gone for a while; she said she'd be back quickly and it's been more than half an hour!"

"It's probably nothing" I said glad to get out of lessons for longer.

As soon as I had finished speaking the healer came back out of the lift and we followed her back to her office.

As soon as we sat down again in her office I noticed that she looked a little more serious now and she asked me; "Do you know what white blood cells are?"

I nodded "I've heard of them but I don't know what they do,"

"Okay. Well basically they're little cells in your blood that protect you from diseases like colds and things. We looked at your blood and it has less 'T' versions of these cells than it should have. We then tested your blood and it is HIV positive. HIV kind of kills off your 'T' cells which you need to protect your immune system. We don't know how far it is yet. If it is really far progressed then it may be AIDs which could potentially kill you but that is very unlikely. If you come back in a week we can give you more details. Do you have any questions?"

Mum asked the healer "How did she get it?"

The healer answered "We've traced it back to a jab we gave her after the necklace incident. We're very sorry but people can live long and happy lives with HIV,"

"No more questions. Okay. Thank you," Mum ended the conversation.

She then quickly booked an appointment for the same time next week and old me to floo back to Hogwarts.

"Are you okay mum?" I asked her. She seemed to be rushing everything-most unlike her.

"Yes I'm fine" answered patting me on the head and I resignedly flooed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N Please review if there's anyone reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Now I think I should be updating around twice every three weeks but yeah I'm always really busy so don't hold me to that! Beta volunteers and reviewers welcome as always.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends are not mine, although sometime I wish they were!

* * *

When I got back to Hogwarts it was nearing the end of first lesson-transfiguration. 'At least she'll know why I'm late' I thought consolingly to myself 'but she will give you tons more homework.'

I dragged myself slowly along the short corridor between McGonagall's office and classroom, knowing I'd have to go in eventually whether I liked it or not. I opened the door and the moment I had two feet inside McGonagall barked at me: "See me at the end of the lesson Katie,"

"Yes Professor," I sighed and sat down.

George it seemed was equally happy to see me back as, as soon as I had unpacked my bag Jordan, who I was sitting with elbowed me and passed me a scruffy looing piece of parchment. I opened it wearily and read

'_Are you ok? Was it ok? George xxx'_

I turned the parchment over and wrote on the back

_'Yes, alright, I'll tell you about it next free lesson.'_

As it so happened next lesson was a free lesson so he'd hear about it soon. I watched as George received the parchment again and he smiled at me. I couldn't stay unsmiling for long when I was with him.

* * *

When the lesson was finished I stayed behind as requested. I stood at McGonagall's desk watching her sort out some papers. "So, how was it?" she asked me suddenly.

"Alright," I shrugged uncommittedly.

She peered at me over the top of her glasses for a few seconds before looking back down. It felt weird when she did that, like she was peering into my soul. About a minute later she handed me a wad of paper saying "As you were away for most of the lesson I've given you extra homework. Come to me if you have any problems,"

I flicked through the papers as I walked back down to the common room. It looked like she had given me a spell to learn with a set of instructions and two, no THREE essays. I sighed and gave the fat lady the password stepping inside the common room.

The moment I was inside George picked me up and spun me round. "I was only gone for an hour," I told him kissing him as he put me down.

"I know," he said "But it seemed longer,"

"How was it?" Angelina butted in, looking up from their measly one transfiguration essay, unable to resist her curiosity any longer.

"Fine," I say, squeezing onto the sofa with Fred and George.

"Tell us more Katie, George has been practically dying from emotional overdrive," Fred begs me making everyone but George laugh, who flushed a bright shade of pink.

"Okay, well I went to the hospital," I begin and quickly glance around the others and see that they all are smiling encouragingly. "They took a blood test and found out that my blood is something called HIV positive which means that one type of cell I have in my blood is weakening and not working properly. A lot of people live long lives with HIV but I've got to go back next week just to check it isn't AIDs which could potentially kill me," I finished.

"But it's very unlikely you'll die isn't it Katie?" George asked me the anxiety plain.

"Yes," I confirmed "Very unlikely,"

Everyone in the room seemed to visibly relax at that. All except one. Suddenly that person -Jordan-suddenly got up and bolted for the boys dormitory stairs. Come to think of it he had been getting paler and paler throughout my little speech.

"Someone should go and check on him," Fred said heaving himself off the sofa.

"No!" Alicia stopped him, putting her hand on his knee. "He needs some alone time," despite their relationship being only a short stint they seemed to know all sorts of worldly secrets about one another.

The others asked me a few questions although I noticed Fred and George often peering up their staircase and Alicia looking more and more worried. After there were no more questions Alicia bent forward to tell Fred he could go and see Jordan.

After a couple of minutes whilst we were doing homework Fred came back down-his eyebrows knotted together. "He's locked and silenced his hangings. I couldn't speak to him although I swear I heard him crying, maybe you should go see him Alicia,"

"No," Alicia responded quickly "He wouldn't want me now," and she returned to checking Angelina's charms essay.

Seriously those two are a mystery.

I noticed George's worry lines getting closer and longer and as a response cuddled closer, one arm around him and my head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well I know that I am useless at doing in between bits but I have a list of things that need to happen so I will write them and you can decide what happens I between times. Also I have decided that it is October when this fic starts. a Seeing as you are reading this then as soon as you have read this chapter then click the review button and type in some words. I'm talking to you lovely reader! It would mean so much.

Thank you so much to my lovely beta I found this week and who also has gifted me with my first review. (Punctuation is my weakest point! :))

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, as you'll probably have guessed by the standard of the writing.

* * *

I woke up late that day the next week feeling even more nervous than last time. At least I didn't have a night sweat, I thought hopefully to myself. 'Always look on the bright side of life,' I hummed, as I pulled on my robes. I woke Alicia (Angelina was already gone), who poked her had out of the curtains groggily.

"You alright Katie?" she murmured, still half asleep.

"A bit nervous but fine." I smiled brightly, trying to hide my nervousness.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Alicia mumbled shuffling into the bathroom, not detecting my fake smile.

As I took off my pyjama top I noticed how skinny I'd gotten lately. It wasn't just flat every girl's aspiration stomach, more ribcage verging on anorexia skinny. Must be all the quidditch, I thought, trying to convince myself, and vowed to eat more in the future.

Thing was though, quidditch practice had only just started with two practices and done no games.

Despite my previous vow, I just couldn't eat my breakfast. I pushed it around the plate with my fork and the few tidbits I did put in my mouth were really painful to swallow. George tried to force feed me like a baby, trying to be funny, but found that it just made me irritated with him. The last he saw of me that day was my retreating back, ignoring his apology attempts.

* * *

When I got to St Mungos Mum shot me an overly bright smile but didn't say anything. She was almost as nervous as me, clearly. We sat in silence for a while but soon enough the healer from last time came through her office doors with an even more serious expression on her face than she had b.

The knot in my stomach tightened.

We followed her through to her room and she told us quietly that she'd thought we'd better sit down.

'Oh God,' I thought, 'that's what people say when they've got bad news.' I looked across at mum but she was sitting still and unmoving looking like she was going to be sick. I turned away quickly hating the image.

"I'm sorry Katie," she began, but I already knew what was coming next. "It was so unlikely, but you've got a magical version that progresses more quickly of AIDs not just HIV You will die. You have, we think, until around the end of June so that's eight months. Although chances are you'll be in a coma for the last month or so. I'm so sorry Katie, no one deserves this."

There was a long pause then: "Why can't you just heal her, with _magic_ or something?" Mum spat, the bitterness clear in her voice.

"I'm so sorry, there's no known cure," the healer answered, still ever so gently.

I wish I could feel some emotion like Mum-anger or otherwise. All I could feel was this numb fuzzy sensation, covering, engulfing me. My vision started to get a bit blurry. I thought I could see the healer and Mum looking at me, but suddenly everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't think we know anything about Katie's family according to Harry Potter Lexicon so I've made it up how I want it in this chapter. Please review if you are reading this right now! Also if you have any ideas on how to tell them the news let me know as I need 1 more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and friends although he's probably only going to be in 1 chapter maybe?

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly to a fuzzy world. I shook my head quickly and everything cleared, just in time to see Mum grip me in a bear-tight grip. As she let go of me she whispered, "Come on Katie, we're going."

"Hang on just a second," the healer said severely. I had a feeling that mum and the healer had found a new hatred for one another while I was out. She handed Mum a piece of paper and told her, "Come back in a month for a check-up,"

The healer then quickly did what looked a scan over me with her wand. She smiled, and assured me that she was just checking that I was alright after I had fainted. I tried to smile back weakly but I completely gave up when mum scowled at me.

"OK, you're free to go now," sighed the healer, and Mum swiftly pulled me from the room by the hand.

"What's the piece of paper Mum?" I asked, trying to seem innocent.

"Nothing," Mum said decidedly, crunching the piece of paper even tighter in her fist. I think she was trying to be reassuring, but she failed miserably.

"I'll be flooing back to Hogwarts then," I say, suggested.

"Oh no you're not!" she retorted. "We need to have a talk about this whether you like it or not little missy."

I sighed inwardly, knowing that this was going to have to happen anyway.

As we apparated to my house I felt the realisation set in. Me, a normal 17 year old girl, was going to be dead before I could even graduate. I saw the tears gathering in Mum's eyes. That was it, the last straw.

As soon as we were together in our flat, we just stood there, hugging and crying on each other's shoulder. "Whatever will I do without you, Katie?" Mum whispered into my shoulder, just loud enough to hear.

"You'll be fine," I whispered back.

Mum and I have always been more like sisters than mother and daughter. She was a young mum and with no man to look after her she had to mature quickly. I had to mature quickly too when Steve left her to look after Allie on her own. Remembering Allie, I said "You've got Allie and you will find your man someday."

Mum gave what I presume was supposed to be a laugh and mumbles, "Allie's not like you Katie-you're my oldest and only daughter."

"Allie is old enough to be looking after himself. He'll be going to Hogwarts next year and then you won't have him dashing about under your feet either."

Allie is my younger brother (short for Alistair). He is the complete opposite of me in everything but personality. He is small and cute; he has blonde curly hair and crystal blue eyes, freckles and an innocent smile. I think one of the reasons Steve stuck around for longer than my dad-I don't even know his name-was because Allie was good and cute from day one whereas I was lanky and troublesome.

We carried on like this for about half an hour until we decided it was time for lunch.

After eating Mum sat down and huffed, "I suppose people ought to know about…this but I don't want you to have extra worries about telling everyone so…" she paused. "How about I tell relatives and general home and non-magical people and you can tell school and your friends and magical people?"

"Thanks Mum." I smiled. It was true, I had been seriously worried about telling everybody and now I had half of them basically done for me.

"Also," it looked like Mum was going through a lot of mental pain in having to say this, but I knew it had to be said, "do you really want to go back to Hogwarts now? I mean, I know you've got to tell your friends and stuff but it's not really important to get an education for a job now is it? I really just want you to enjoy what you're doing."

"No Mum," I said horrified. "I love Hogwarts, and I will be happy there." Seeing Mum's crestfallen expression I suddenly compromised. "How about I come home during the Easter holiday and then stay?"

We agreed on this and for the rest of the day we just pottered about doing normal things. Still, we both had that niggling feeling, a reminder of the truth that I would be dead before I could graduate.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I haven't updated in ages because I have been even more busy than normal over Christmas and then I started reading the hunger games… and I couldn't stop. I have written a Doctor Who one shot with another chapter (I know that's defeating the object of a one shot but you know.)**

**Since the last chapter: She has arrived back at Hogwarts the next day.**

**I want to dedicate this to my 2****nd**** reviewer Madelyn the guest, (thank you so much!) and my story follower's xTessaJackson and MsPadfootPotter.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends are not mine.**

* * *

As I walked to Snape's classroom the next day, I reflected on how the morning had gone so far. I thought I'd coped pretty well. After the miserable day I'd had yesterday I half thought I'd have broken down as soon as I came into school,- but no, so far I'd been all right.

When I flooed into McGonagall's office that morning she had naturally wanted to know where I'd been all day yesterday, but for some stupid reason,-(stupid, stupid me), instead of simply showing her the note Mum had written me for teachers, I had stuttered some lie about the appointment going on for longer than we had expected. Then she had shooed me off to class because I was already late.

Without realising it, I had already reached the dungeons. I pushed open the door with a creak and stepped inside to find all eyes upon me.

"You're late, Katie. Ten points from Gryffindor," drawled Snape vindictively.

Normally this wouldn't have fazed me, but today I could feel the guilt and sadness building up inside me from that one small reprimand. The only spare seat left today was in the middle of the 2nd row, fairly far away from all my friends, which for once, I was glad for. I sat down and prepared myself for a long double potions lesson.

* * *

It was getting towards the end of the lesson, we had just finished making our potions, but the room was still swelteringly hot from the fires beneath our cauldrons. Snape was telling us more about the potion, as he always did at the end of a lesson but I wasn't getting a word of it. I knew it was because I hadn't been there yesterday, but it was still stressing me out.

I realise that I was getting overly stressed quickly, something the healers had warned me against. I needed to cast a calming spell, so I fumbled for my wand in my robes, feeling light headed. Where did I put the stupid thing? I thought to myself desperately, barely hearing Snape's words now.

I felt it with my hands and pulled it out, not seeing anything else (including the fact the whole of the classrooms eyes were on me and Snape was telling me to stop fiddling) and, in the few seconds before I cast the spell, everything went blank again, for the second time in two days.

* * *

**A/N this is very short because I was originally planning to make this one and the next one a whole chapter but I realised I wanted to leave it at this cliffhangery part. She hasn't fainted again btw that's not original!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Another short chapter now, possibly even shorter than the last seeing as the chapters are normally done in 3 sections and the last was two. For the lesson I'm going with what most schools have-two lessons, then break, a lesson, then lunch and then two lessons in the afternoon.

Thanks to my reviewer Guest (?)-well this story's got a _lot _of Katie in. Whenever I get new review or follower I literally fangirl for about 5 minutes, that's how happy I am!

Disclaimer: IDOHPAF (that is so much quicker)

* * *

I awoke in a clean, white room with a throbbing tongue. The light blinded me, so I was just putting my hand up to shield my eyes when the smiling face of Madame Pomfrey got in the way.

"Ahh, you're awake now, I see. Take this medicine and you should be able to go by lunch," she assured me.

"What happened, where am I, what time is it?" I asked, desperately trying to sit up.

"Slow down, calm down," Madame Pomfrey told me, "I'll tell you when you've taken the potion."

I quickly swallowed the foul looking potion in the cup and demanded, "Now tell me."

"You had a seizure because of the stress you were experiencing in your potions lesson-that why your tongue hurts. You're in the hospital wing and it's the beginning of third lesson."

I nodded slowly. "Why was my tongue hurting before you gave me that stuff?" I asked, stabbing a finger towards the cup.

"Because you bit down on your tongue when you were having the seizure," Madame Pomfrey explained, "Katie is there a reason for the seizure, anything you want to tell me?"

I groaned inwardly. Well I knew I'd have to tell people eventually. "I've got a magical version of AIDs. I'll be dead before August."

She patted my shoulder awkwardly. "I suggest you tell other people soon." And with that, she left to do whatever she does all day.

* * *

At lunch time I was happy to find out that I could leave. George apologised for yesterday morning, when he found me at lunch, and saying that, "I had been stressed yesterday," forgave him.

Naturally they all wanted to know where I had been yesterday, and what had happened in Potions. Of course, I should've told them right then and there, get it out the way. But for some reason I told them the same lie I'd told McGonagall and quickly changed the subject before people got suspicious. Still, I knew it wouldn't be too long before something else odd happened and I was forced to either come out with another lie or tell them the truth.


End file.
